


Innocent

by randomcheeses



Series: What if? [32]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Drabble, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomcheeses/pseuds/randomcheeses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who, me?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocent

East City's first library was one of the oldest buildings in the whole eastern territory. It was a graceful building, with precisely cut stone steps leading up to it and a beautiful colonnade screening the large, impressive doorway, which itself framed an exquisitely carved, centuries-old wooden door. All in all, it was a valuable historical site as well as a vast repository of knowledge, not to mention a beautiful display of classical Amestrian architecture.

Or at least it _had_ been.

At the moment, as Roy surveyed the rubble and watched the dust settle, the words 'national disaster' persisted in coming to mind instead.

A long, tense minute went by. Then, after carefully wiping some of the dust out of his hair, the Flame Alchemist folded his arms and turned, raising an accusing eyebrow at his youngest subordinate.

"What?" Edward Elric demanded defensively. "I didn't do it!"


End file.
